Dumb Ways to Die Original/Cheetos8089's 4th minigame ideas
Numpty's 4th minigame Numpty has roasting marshmallows on volcano lava. The player has to roast for 3 seconds (Numpty will hold a timer in his other hand). If you roast for 3 seconds, Numpty eats the marshmallow and you win. If you roast for too short or too long, Numpty falls into lava river and you lose. (Lava Marshmallows) Hapless' 4th minigame There are hats on tree branches (bear hat, fish hat, and moose hat). Hapless has to pick the bear hat. The gameplay is simlar to Lax's 2nd minigame. If you pick the bear hat, Hapless and the bear will eat fish and you win. If you pick the moose hat, Hapless gets shot by hunters and you lose. If you pick the fish hat, the bear will eat Hapless' head in half and you lose. (Hat Picker) Pillock's 4th minigame Pillock has snow mobiling and catching pills. Drag Pillock to catch all five pills. If you win, Pillock has goggles and a hat. If you miss a pill, he has bumps and you lose. (Snow Mobiling) Dippy's 4th minigame Dippy has feeding piranhas worms. The player must tap the jumping piranhas to put worms in their mouths (the gameplay is like the fishing game with Zany from Camp Catastrophe). If you win, Dippy throws worms in the piranhas mouths. If you miss a worm, you lose and piranhas jump onto Dippy and attack him. (Piranha Feeding) Dumpkoff's 4th minigame There is a cutscene where Dumpkoff is in the city and his hat blows onto the telephone pole above him. Dumpkoff then gets a ladder and a fork to get the hat off the pole. The player has to touch the hat with the fork and can't touch the wire. If you touch the hat, it falls on Dumpkoff's head and you win. If you touch the wire,you lose Dumpkoff gets electrocuted and falls off the ladder. (Hat Rescue) Dimwit's 4th minigame Dimwit has flying with jetpack and delevering lightbulbs. The player has to drag the lightbulbs down to the chimneys of the houses. If you win, it's nighttime and there's lights on in everyone's house. If you miss a bulb for a house, a bulb will fall on Ninny's red button causing the earth to explode and you lose. (Lightbulb Delivery) Stupe's 4th minigame Stupe has parachuting on a stormy day. Drag Stupe to avoid the lightning. There will be a warning sign on the spot that the lightning will strike on before it strikes. If you win, it starts to rain and Stupe will land in the train station and take the train like Putz did in his 2nd minigame (his official one). If you lose, Stupe gets struck by lightning. (Lightning Parachuting) Lax's 4th minigame There is a cutscene where there is strong wind and a stick blows on the left side of Lax. Then on the right side, a moldy pie is blown. The gameplay is that the player must help Lax avoid the moldy food. You have to tap on the moldy food to make it blow away. If you win, the wind stops and Dumpkoff offers Lax some toast. If you let moldy food blow at Lax, the moldy food blows into his mouth, then Lax throws up, then the puke is blown on him. (Moldy Blow) Clod's 4th minigame Clod has chasing the panda. Tap fast to run away from Clod (similar to Skeliflop's minigame and Loopy's rat chase minigame). If you win, a grizzly bear comes and bites Clod's head off. If you lose, Clod scratches the panda. (Physco Chase) Doomed's 4th minigame Doomed has stealing the bat from drug dealer. Touch the bat and drag it to Doomed's hand. If you win, Doomed hits the drug dealer with the bat and the drug dealer falls into the river (they're in the forest). If time runs out, drug dealer hits Doomed with the bat and he's bleeding. (Bat Thief) Numskull's 4th minigame Numskull has superhero flying in the sunset skies. There are balloons tied to trampolines on the bottom of the screen and you can't go to the top. Hold Numskull to make her go down and let go to make her go up (simlar to Boffo's surfing minigame, Putz's 2nd official minigame, and Loopy's acid dodge on the moon minigame except that there's no obstacles in the sky). If you win, Numskull stands on top of a skyscraper and places a DWTD flag, then the sun sets. If you go past the screen or down to the trampoline (she will bounce high), Numskull is in outer space and her head explodes and you lose. (Sunset Hero) Bungle's 4th minigame Bungle has washing his clothes in the river. It shows the river's underwater and there are fish looking for his clothes. The player must flick the fish away similar to Dippy's 1st minigame. If you win, Bungle's clothes will be wet and dirty and Bungle is confused. If a fish bites the clothes, you lose and Bungle gets dragged with the shirt into the river. (River Washing) Mishap's 4th minigame Mishap has training his rattlesnake to sit, look up, look left, and look right. The player has to press the left, right, up, and down arrows at the right time similar to Singble (Stumble's custom 3rd minigame). If you win, Mishap will pat the rattle snake on his head. If you lose, the snake will bite Mishap's eye. (Snake Tricks) Dunce's 4th minigame Dunce has dancing. Tap fast up to bar or over halfway up to the bar until time runs out while Dunce is dancing. The gameplay is similar to Ruckus' minigame. If you win, Dunce is singing and dancing. If you lose, Dunce bleeds and falls on the floor. (Dunce Dance) Calamity's 4th minigame Calamity has inline skating in desert with super glue on ground. Tap to jump over sticky ground. If you win, Calamity will go to city and do inline skating. If you lose, Calamity's skates will be sticky and Calamity will be unable to move. (Glue Skating) Ninny's 4th minigame Ninny has playing a guitar. Appearance is Ninny with rock hair playing an electric guitar. Swipe down at the right time similar to Hapless' Duck Duck Bear. If you win, music notes in the sky above earth making a rock sound. If you lose, the earth will explode. (Earth Guitar) Botch's 4th minigame Botch has avoiding the gun shots aiming at him. Hold Botch to duck or tap Botch to jump. If you dodge all bullets, Botch takes his moose hat off and you win. If you get hit by a bullet, you lose and Botch has holes and he falls over. (Bullet Dodge) Doofus' 4th minigame Doofus has playing wasp hive volleyball with his clone at the beach. Touch the hive at the right time (like the capybara minigame with Stupa). If you win, Doofus will throw the hive to the sky and pull out a beach ball. If you miss or tap early, wasps sting Doofus. (Hive Volleyball) Stumble's 4th minigame Stumble has a new game where he has to pick a song on his phone. You have to pick the song Stumble wants (he is thinking of a song with a certain cover and you tap the arrows on his phone to go to the next song and you click "play" to play a song). If you pick the correct song, Stumble will sing and enter the train when it comes and you win. If you pick the wrong song or time runs out, Stumble will fall on the train track and get hit by the train. (Musical Phone) Bonehead's 4th minigame There is a cutscene where the drug dealer's car comes to the road and tries crashing into Bonehead's car. The player has to change Bonehead's speedometer to the maximum it can go to. If you do that, you win and Bonehead speeds away from drug dealer and drug dealer gets arrested (a prison cage falls on his car). If you lose, drug dealer and Bonehead crash their cars into each other. (Car Crash) Putz's 4th minigame Putz has a new minigame, walking with jetpack, the train comes at least once in a round, hold anywhere to fly. If time runs out, you win and Putz goes home by jetpack. If train runs over Putz, you lose. (Jetpacking) Phoney's 4th minigame There is another minigame where Phoney has to tap correct message to go inside the train. If you click the correct message, Phoney will cheer inside the train. If Wrong message, lose and Phoney falls off track and train comes and kills Phoney. (Phoney Messages) Category:News